The Painless Truth
by Diko
Summary: What would have happened if Booth had a different reaction to the pain killers in The Princess in the Pear? Truth, love and laughter ensue. A birthday fic for Silver Maker. There will be no T version for this story.


_**What can I say other than Happy Birthday Silver Maker! I hope you have a wonderful day. And since you begged for a brithday fic with drugs and sex here you go =P**_

Brennan sat holding the phone to her ear and trying not to growl in irritation at her partner.

"So what did your doctor say?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Something about a possible herniation occurred on my disks L-3 and L-4. Nothing, you know, a little rest, stretching...Hey, maybe a good massage will just kick it right out," Booth said, the vicodin making him feel both relaxed and quite comfortable with the world.

"Intervertebral disk degeneration shouldn't be taken lightly. Are you wearing your lumbo-sacral support belt?" She asked, pursing her lips as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, the girdle, you mean? Yes, it's nice and tight. Oh, hold on," Booth said, hitting a button on his phone that switched him to the other line.

"It's Booth," he answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Perotta. How you doing? Uh, you need anything?" Perotta asked, hoping that he would.

"No, I am just dandy," he said, a wide smile spread across his face. Perotta's head jerked back in reaction to his almost stoned sounding voice.

"Well, if you do, um...Hey, we found the victim's father," she said, changing the course of the conversation so it was not so awkward.

"We did?" Brennan's voice came across the line.

"Who's that?" Perotta asked in a confused voice wondering who had picked up on their line. Or worse heard her making a fool of herself trying to hit on Booth by offering to help him.

"It's Booth," Booth said, not registering that he was talking to both women at the same time.

"No, no, no, before it was you," Perotta said, trying to clear up Booth's confusion.

"Booth, you pressed conference," Brennan said, trying not to sigh.

"Dr. Brennan?" Perotta asked, her voice confused, irritated and surprised at the same time.

"It's me Booth," Booth said, again trying to tell Perotta who he was since she quite obviously thought that he was Bones.

"Booth is on painkillers and is enjoying the euphoric effect he seems to be prone to having. Is the victim's father coming in?" Brennan asked, hoping that she'd be able to be there for the interrogation.

"I want to be there," Booth said, in a happy voice like he was going to a party.

"No you can't. He can't," Brennan said, directing her last statement at Perotta.

"Why?" Perotta said getting slightly indignant at being ordered around by Brennan.

"Yes, I can. What are you still doing on this call?" Booth asked, wondering in the back of his mind which woman he was trying to get to hang up.

In one hand, heh, I thought in one hand, he mentally laughed. Anyway, on one hand he had his oh so hot partner who he almost had talked into a massage and the lovely Agent Payton Perotta. Although she was more his type or at least what his type used to be like, he didn't love her. He found himself chuckling under his breath as he heard Brennan answering Perotta's question.

"No, Agent Perotta, his back is very bad. He can't be there. You can't let him in," Brennan argued.

It was what was best for her partner. And it made that sick feeling she got every time he worked with Perotta, go away. Could she possibly be jealous? Well, obviously, her mind said. Perotta is a ideal match for Booth's usual dating tendencies. While she was the antithesis of those ideals. Wait, what? Brennan turned her mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes, I can. I am the ranking officer," Booth said firmly, ruining it by almost giggling.

Brennan rolled her eyes on her end of the line. Perotta pulled the handset away from her ear and looked at the phone. Had Special Agent Seeley Booth, every woman in the bureau's dream guy, just giggled?

"But you are incapacitated by pain killers," Brennan argued, hoping he'd give in.

"Bones, enough, okay? I'm not incapacapitated, whatever you said there, alright? I just... Don't listen to her, Perotta. Don't," Booth said, trying to get up off the couch and rolling to the floor with a oomph.

"Booth," Brennan said, hearing him hit the floor.

"Yeah, I'll be right in, Perotta," Booth said.

Perotta placed the handset firmly in the cradle letting a smirk slither across her features. Brennan still wasn't happy with the response she'd received.

"Booth, as much as I hate to admit it, I believe a massage would be good for you. It would also help keep you in bed where you are supposed to be," Brennan said, staring up at the ceiling.

She heard what sounded like giggling through the line. She tried not to laugh at the big, muscular, alpha male, lying in the floor drugged up and giggling.

"I'll be right there," Brennan said then hung up the phone.

Booth laid on the floor for about forty minutes, thinking happy thoughts about Brennan, massage oil, and how comfy the floor was. He heard the door open and rolled slowly over to see who it was. Brennan entered and paused. Putting her hands on her hips, she let out a sigh at the sight of her partner lying on the floor wearing a dark grey tee shirt and sweatpants.

"Booth," Brennan said in a sympathetic voice.

"What Bones? I'm comfy," Booth said, grinning at her and waving his arm wildly around.

Brennan let her just for Booth smile spread across her features. Setting her bag and keys down on the table in the entryway, she moved towards him.

"Come on, Booth," she said, squatting down and helping him to his feet.

Booth grunted and staggered to his feet. The room swung a little and he grinned widely.

"Almost like a ride," he said, walking unsteadily towards the bedroom.

Brennan shook her head in a small motion and followed him back to his bedroom. She was only a few steps behind him but he'd already pulled off the belt and was sprawled face down on the bed. Cocking her hip and putting her hand on it she looked at him. Her inner Angela was squealing 'Take care of him right, Bren' her logical side was trying to figure out a way to relieve the pain.

"Booth, I can give you a massage but I need you to tell me immediately if your back hurts. Do you understand?" Brennan said, moving towards the bed.

"Yessssss," he said, grinning at her.

His cellphone rang on the nightstand beside the bed. Rolling over and grunting, he reached out and snagged the phone.

"Boof," he said, after sliding his finger across the screen.

Angela looked at her phone then a wide grin spread across her face.

"So, Studly, still enjoying the pain relief cocktail, I see," Angela said, trying not to laugh.

"Huh? What, no, I'm not drinking, Angela," Booth said, looking at Brennan in confusion.

Brennan shrugged at him since she had no clue what Angela was talking about. She began to remove her jacket in preparation to give him the back massage she promised. How did she end up promising that anyway?

"Nevermind, Boof," Angela said, smirking, "have you seen Brennan? We can't seem to find her she left without saying anything to anyone."

"She's here, she's taking off her clothes," Booth said, watching as Brennan peeled her jacket off. It was just a jacket why in the hell was that just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen? It was just a jacket after all. Because it's in your bedroom you putz, the devil on his shoulder sneered.

"Excuse me?" Angela said, clapping her hand over her mouth to try to stop the squeal from escaping.

Brennan leaned across Booth and plucked the phone from his hand.

"My jacket, Angela I was removing my jacket," Brennan said, rolling her eyes as she heard the stifled squeal.

"Okay, Bren, whatever you say," Angela said, smirking at Hodgins who had just walked through the doorway.

"I will be back at the lab later. Agent Perotta is questioning the father," Brennan said, watching Booth lay on his back with his hands tucked behind his head grinning happily.

"We'll see you then," Angela said, hanging up the phone and chuckling as she looked at Hodgins.

"What?" He asked with that I want to know grin on his face.

"Well, Boof answered the phone and told me Brennan was taking her clothes off," Angela said, laughing.

"Wait, Boof? Dr. Brennan is taking her clothes off?" Hodgins said, rubbing his hands together.

Angela nodded and walked away, her laughter trailing behind her. As Angela left her office, she saw Agent Perotta standing in the middle of the lab looking for someone to speak to.

"Agent Perotta, was there something you needed?" Angela asked politely, biting back the need to pound her face in for Brennan's benefit. Brennan might be clueless to the blonde's games but she wasn't.

"Ahh, Ms. Montenegro, have you seen Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth was supposed to be at the Hoover ten minutes ago but I haven't seen him and I thought she might know where he is?" Perotta said, smiling at Angela.

Angela pursed her lips as she thought about how best to play this. Shrugging, she couldn't resist.

"Booth is at home last I heard and I haven't seen Brennan in about twenty minutes," Angela said, holding the Angelatron pad at her hip. None of the statements she made were technically untrue but what she wouldn't pay to see the look on Perotta's face when she got to Booth's house.

"Thank you, I'll just go see if Agent Booth is okay," Perotta said, smiling sweetly and leaving the lab. Angela let out a dark chuckle and headed up onto the platform.

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

Brennan looked at Booth and let a small smile spread across her features at his antics.

"I stopped on the way here and picked up some massage oil," Brennan said, moving towards the door.

"Will it taste good? I mean if you lick it?" Booth asked, wearing a huge grin that gave Brennan pause.

"Booth, I'm not going to lick it off of you," Brennan said in a no nonsense tone.

"That's no fun," Booth called at her retreating back, "I'd really like it if you would."

Stop that Seeley Booth, the angel on his shoulder said, rapping his ear sharply with a ruler. Booth jerked his head away then grunted when pain shot up his back.

"Unnngghhh," he grunted again, trying to roll over.

"Booth, stay where you are," Brennan said, moving to the other side of the room. Oh yeah in the bedroom, her inner Angela said, rubbing her hands together. Brennan walked to the bed and slipped her shoes off. She crawled up on the bed and moved on her knees towards him.

"Booth, I'm going to pull your shirt off. If you just stay still you shouldn't have to move for me to remove it," Brennan said, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. She gently wiggled it up his body and over his head.

"Heehee, you know I wish the guys from the Academy could see me now," Booth said cheerfully.

"And why would that be?" Brennan asked, a little confused by the randomness of his statement.

"Because I'm about to have my hot, female partner rub oil all over me. And they said having a woman partner was like having another ball and chain," he said, grinning goofily at her.

"Booth, I'm not going to rub oil all over your body just your back. And I don't know what that second statement means," she said, looking down at her own shirt and sighing.

"Booth, can I use one of your tee shirts so that I won't get oil all over mine?" Brennan asked, looking to see if he'd even heard her.

"Yah, yah, second drawer on the right. Might be a small one I haven't thrown away yet, on the bottom of the pile in the back," Booth said, waving his hand, "you'll look hot in my shirts."

Brennan paused halfway to the dresser and looked back at him. That was the second time he'd said something that crossed that line he'd drawn over a year and a half ago. Reaching his dresser, she pulled open the drawer he directed her to and dug in the back corner all the way to the bottom. She pulled out a black tee shirt and slipped into the bathroom to change.

After changing into the tee shirt that was still too large, Brennan walked quietly back to the bedroom. Booth was laying on the bed rambling about erasers, time travel and irrationality. Brennan tried not to grin at his monologue that made absolutely no sense. Digging in her bag that was lying on the floor next to her jacket, she pulled out the bottle of massage oil.

After pouring a small amount in her hands, she rubbed them together and tentatively put her hands on Booth's back. As she began to knead his muscles with a careful hand, he groaned low in pleasure. Brennan continued to knead the muscles until she felt him relax and he let out a sigh. Then he chuckled and Brennan's eyebrows scrunched.

"What is so amusing, Booth?" Brennan asked, as her hands moved over his back.

"I always fantasized about you in my bed with your hands all over me but not because my back gave out on me," he laughed.

"Booth I do believe that the Vicodin has lowered your inhibitions and you are saying things that you would not normally be comfortable telling me," Brennan said to him.

"Ha," he said, pointing up with his index finger as if making a point, "I have no problem telling you. It would you who would be uncomfortable. Then you'd bolt, leave the country and I'd never see you again. So, I say nothing," he said, tucking his fisted hands under his chin.

"What evidence do you have of that?" Brennan asked, feeling her stomach quivering. He might just say something that would frighten her and make her want to flee.

"I don't need evidence. I know you," he said, shaking his finger over his shoulder.

"Booth we have known each other for four years and I do not believe that you know me well enough to hypothesize on my reaction," Brennan said, leaning forward on her hands and pushing them up his back.

Groaning, he grinned at her over his shoulder. They both paused at a sudden knock on the door. Brennan climbed off the bed and looked down at Booth.

"Stay there," she said firmly.

"Okay," he agreed happily.

Brennan walked to the kitchen and pulled off a paper towel. After wiping her hands, she opened the door to see Agent Perotta standing there with a container of soup and a flirty smile.

"Agent Perotta," Brennan said, stepping back to allow the woman inside.

"Dr. Brennan," she answered in a curious tone, "I came to see Seeley."

Brennan's head pulled back a little at the use of his first name. Perhaps Booth and Perotta were in an intimate relationship that she was unaware of. Booth walked out on unsteady feet, his sides still glistening with massage oil.

"Bones, who is it?" Booth asked, still grinning.

Brennan rolled her eyes and wondered if he'd wear that look the entire time he was on the narcotic. Her mental question was answered when he spotted Perotta.

"Agent Perotta," he said, grasping the counter to hold himself upright. His head was spinning from getting off the bed. His mouth pulled down at the corners as he looked at her.

"Seeley, when you didn't show up at the Hoover I came to check on you. I brought you some soup," she said, holding up the container of soup, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You are but there's nothing that can be done about that now," Booth said, running his hand through his hair.

Brennan's face scrunched at his sudden change in demeanor. Was he only giggly with her and nasty with others or was he just irritated and the medication was exacerbating the situation?

"Oh, I, ah, guess I misread you in the interrogation room," Perotta said, blushing slightly but looking at him through her eyelashes coyly.

"Yes but that is because I wanted you too. I did what I thought was necessary to keep working with Bones and I was hoping to incite a little jealousy," Booth said, his lips pressing together. Perotta looked at Brennan with an incredulous look on her face.

"Dr. Brennan, do you have anything to say about this?" She asked the other woman with a scowl.

"I believe that Booth's medication is making him say things that he would otherwise not say," Brennan told her.

"Hey, Bones, you're wearing my shirt," Booth said, grinning gleefully. Brennan looked at him and shook her head.

"Yes, Booth, I am wearing your shirt. You let me wear it so I wouldn't get massage oil on mine," Brennan said, crossing her arms.

"Massage oil?" Perotta said, looking back and forth between the two of them and then spotting the slick oil on Booth's sides.

"Oh," she said, mentally sighing. She should have guess, apparently the rumor mills at the Hoover were correct on this one.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to having Bones put her hands on me," Booth said then sniggered.

"Booth, I am-"

"I thought you wanted to come to the Hoover and interview the father," Perotta said, smiling at Booth.

"Bones was right. I'm stoned out of my gourd and it could be grounds for dismissal if we got anything from him. Take Sweets," Booth said, turning around and wobbling back to his room.

Perotta looked at Brennan in a stunned fashion and Brennan let a small smile appear on her face. Booth had reached one of his goals, she had been jealous. Not that she'd ever admit it but she had been. Perotta turned and left the apartment with the same stunned look pasted on her face. It was unusual for people to turn her down.

Brennan returned to Booth's room to find him laying on his stomach with his head on his arms waiting for her to come into the room. He smiled and Brennan raised one eyebrow in question. Brennan crawled back on the bed and poured more oil into her hands. Rubbing them briskly, she placed her hands on his back and began again.

"So, anyway, I love you," Booth said, smiling happily at her over his shoulder.

Brennan rocked back and stared at him with large, wide blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" She said, sitting there with her hands on his back.

"Did you fart? Don't worry about it, everyone does it," he said, smiling at her.

"No, Booth, can you please repeat what you said before I said excuse me?" Brennan asked, still looking at him with a look reminiscent of what Perotta had been wearing when she left.

"Oh, I love you," he said, his voice all soft and warm, "wait. Dang it I wasn't supposed to do that. Crud. Now you're going to run and leave me." Brennan felt a tug at her metaphorical heart at the sad look on his face.

"I know what Webster's definition of love is, it's a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. A sexual passion or a term of endearment," Brennan said, "which is it that you feel for me?"

"Well it's sure as hell not the same feeling I have for Parker or Pops," Booth grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. Brennan's heart seemed to pick up an extra beat as she looked at him.

"I'd have to say it's the first and third," Booth said dreamily.

"Please be more specific," Brennan ordered in a dry raspy tone.

"I have tender and passion..passion..-" Booth trailed off unable to wrap his lips around the word for some reason.

"Passionate," Brennan supplied.

"Yeah, passionate love for you. And most definitely a sexual passion," he laughed, leering at her.

"It is very interesting to see your completely uninhibited side," Brennan murmured, her hands beginning to move again.

"I'd love to see your uninhibited side," Booth said, "I bet it would be fun."

Brennan bit her lower lip and shook her head as she looked down at his skin.

"What about the line?" Brennan asked, fearing where this conversation was going but she had to have all the evidence before making a decision.

"Yeah, that stupid line," he said, dramatically rolling his eyes, "I did that so that I would never have to deal with that situation again. I wouldn't have been able to hold it together if it had been you in that bed instead of Cam. I barely held it together for her, if it was you."

He stopped and shrugged then grunted. Brennan pulled her hands back.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No, it hurt when I shrugged," he said, sighing. Brennan began again and worked silently for a while.

"You're gunna leave aren't you?" Booth said quietly, his laughter gone now.

"No, I'm not going to leave. I am analyzing the situation," Brennan said.

"It scares me when you analyze. I never know what is going to come out of that pretty mouth of yours," Booth said, smiling again.

Brennan pursed her lips and sighed. Her mind started working again and Booth started singing under his breath.

_Does your chewing gum lose its flavour_

_On the bedpost overnight_

_If your mother says don't chew it_

_Do you swallow it in spite_

_Can you catch it on your tonsils_

_Can you heave it left and right_

_Does your chewing gum lose its flavour_

_On the bedpost overnight _

Brennan's mouth opened and closed in a surprised motion.

"Booth, what in the world are you singing?" Brennan asked, still staring at him.

"Does your chewing gum lose it's flavor," Booth sing songed, making Brennan chuckle at his antics. He went back to singing and she to thinking.

"Booth?" Brennan said, pausing and wondering if she should tell him what she was about to.

"Whaaaattt? You interrupted my song," he whined.

"Under the parameters you have set for love and the dictionary definition. I can only theorize that I love you too," Brennan said in a rushed voice. Booth's song continued for a moment then his brain caught up with his ears.

"You love me?" He asked with a wide Boothy smile. Brennan looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Woot!" Booth said, throwing his hands up then groaning in pain.

Brennan slowly stopped massaging his back. Standing up, she looked at him with a wide smile.

"I love you," she said in an awed whisper.

"You love me you really love me," he singsonged while wearing a wide grin, "and now you're going to make love to me." He shot her an impish grin and crooked his finger at her.

"No, Booth. I believe that we will have this discussion again tomorrow then move forward there," Brennan said.

"Will you take a nap with me then? I'm all relaxed and sleepy," Booth said, giving her the charm smile and wiggling his eyebrows. Brennan sighed and shrugged.

"Let me go wash my hands," she said, turning and heading to the kitchen.

She washed her hand then dried them. Padding back to the bedroom, she crawled into the bed with Booth. He turned his head, Brennan saw his eyes were barely open.

"Go to sleep, Booth," Brennan said, laying her head down.

She watched as his eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out. Brennan was about to scoot away from him so she could get to her bag and get a book when his arm shot out and wrapped around her. With little effort, he pulled her in close to his side.

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

Angela was walking towards the platform when Cam approached her.

"Have you seen Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked in a tone that indicated she was just wondering.

"No, last I heard she was with 'Boof' yesterday, taking off her clothes," Angela said, smirking.

"Oh, jeez," Cam said, sucking on her teeth, "narcotics are like truth serum to him. He's probably told her anything and everything he's ever thought about."

Turning on her heel, Cam high tailed it from the lab. She hoped she could save Booth from himself.

"We can only hope," Angela muttered as she walked away.

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

Booth sucked in a deep breath as the morning light filtered through his eyelids. He immediately groaned when pain pierced his back. His eyes shot open when he tried to move his arm but found it trapped. Opening his eyes, he blinked to clear the fuzz.

The sight of auburn hair spilling over his shoulder caused his eyes to shoot wide. He bit his lip as he tried to remember who was in his bed and better yet why. Brennan sighed and shifted in her sleep, making Booth realize who was in his bed.

Now the only question left was why. He could remember his back being messed up, going to the doctor, getting his prescription...oh God prescription narcotics. What had he done? What had he said? Oh God, oh God, oh God, what had he done? He groaned then wanted to smack himself in the face since it wasn't silent. Brennan rolled over and looked at him.

"Booth, are you okay?" She asked, her voice still husky with sleep.

"Well, uh, I, um, not really, no," he said, scrunching his face as he tried to find a polite way to ask why she was in his bed.

He didn't mind it, in fact he was rather happy about it but he still wasn't sure why. Could it be he was still doped up on Vicodin. That was a possibility, he could always just ask.

"Um, Bones, not that I am not really happy that you're in my bed and all but, uh, why are you in my bed? Is there something I missed?" Booth asked, his face still a little confused.

Brennan let out a sigh and swiftly sat up. She had been afraid of this. That his euphoric state would make him believe things that weren't in fact true.

"Yesterday, you asked me to take a nap with you but then wouldn't let me go in your sleep," she said crisply, standing up and moving towards her items on the other side of the bed.

Booth had seen the flash of hurt and frowned. Turning his head, he reached out with his other arm and wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Bones, what is going on? I am really confused," Booth said in a quiet tone.

Brennan sighed and slumped her shoulders. Looking up at him, she bit her bottom lip. His eyebrow rose at her action. He couldn't remember ever having had seen her this vulnerable. Booth tried to move in order to sit up but pain lanced up his back. He grimaced but continued to try to move.

"Booth, don't you'll hurt yourself," Brennan said, trying to push him down.

"I can do this," he muttered.

"At least let me try to adjust it again," Brennan said.

"No, that's okay," Booth said, finally getting into a sitting position.

He stood up so that he felt a little less vulnerable himself. Brennan moved behind him with a sigh.

"Booth, just let me do this," she said in an irritated tone.

He tried to turn but couldn't and let out a groan of pain. He sighed and rolled his neck.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled.

Brennan moved into position behind him, wrapped her arms under his and placed her hands behind his head. With a rolling motion, she felt his back pop and froze. Booth let out a sigh and his frame relaxed as the pain dissipated.

"Okay, now what is going on?" Booth asked, turning slowly to face her. She ran her fingers through her hair and disheveled it even more than it already was.

"Yesterday, you begged me to give you a massage. Since massage therapy is often used with physician's treatment for the pain associated with herniation of lumbar discs I agreed. However, when I got here you were rocked," Brennan said, dropping her hand. Booth's mind scrambled to make sense of her last sentence.

"Stoned? Do you mean I was stoned?" Booth asked, wondering exactly how stoned he'd been.

"Yes, you were experiencing the euphoric side effect of Vicodin," Brennan said.

"Okay," Booth said, still not understanding.

"You told me everything," Brennan said, turning wide blue eyes up to him after she moved to his front. Booth's mind scrambled and he mentally started chanting again oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.

"Everything about what?" Booth asked, swallowing and hoping it wasn't what he thought it might been.

"How you feel about me," she said.

It was, he grimaced at how he might have told her. Brennan gave a short nod and leaned over to get her shoes.

"I thought so," Brennan said, pulling on her socks.

"Wait, Bones, just wait a minute okay," Booth said, running his hand down his face, "what exactly did I tell you?"

Brennan paused, pursed her lips, stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of herself.

"You told me you loved me, you told Perotta that you were just flirting with her to keep being able to work with me, you told me which parts of the Webster's definition of love you applied towards me, you told me you wanted to see my uninhibited side, you told me that the line you drew after Cam got hurt was for your own protection then you sang to me," she said in a rush.

"Oh, jeez," Booth sighed.

"It was something about chewing gum on bedposts," Brennan supplied.

Panic began to set into Booth's system, she was going to run.

"And how did that make you feel?" Booth asked quietly, looking her in the eye. Brennan blinked slowly then let out a sigh.

"I spent some time analyzing the situation," Brennan said, cocking her head but keeping eye contact.

Booth winced at the thought. Sometimes her analyzing things could make things more difficult when she was trying to deal with emotions.

"By your explanation and my knowledge of the definition of the word love, I determined," Brennan paused to take a deep breath.

Booth inhaled and held his breath. This would either be the beginning or the end, which he didn't know.

"I determined that I love you as well," she said, biting her bottom lip again.

Boothe let out his breath and a smile spread across his face. She nodded and looked down at her feet. A rapid knocking on the door drew their attention. Booth cleared his throat and turned to go answer it. Brennan followed him out into the living room and leaned against the wall as he opened the door. Cam stood there and pushed into the apartment.

"Booth, thank God. Uhh, hello, Dr. Brennan," Cam said, pulling up short. Booth shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Cam.

"You need something, Cam?" Booth asked, relaxing his pose.

Cam's eyes dropped to Brennan's bare feet, tousled hair and relaxed pose.

"I, ah, just came by to see..." she trailed off not knowing what to say. Booth smirked at her and chuckled.

"You came to save me from myself didn't you?" He asked, pulling his hands from his pockets and crossing them.

"Actually, yes," she said, twisting her mouth. Booth chuckled then ran his hand down the back of his head.

"Too late," he muttered.

"Ah, yes, well. I guess I'll just leave then," Cam said, turning and heading towards the door. She paused after opening it and looked over her shoulder.

"Good to see your back isn't hurting any more," she said, smirking at him.

On that note, she left the apartment closing the door quietly behind herself. Booth turned his attention back to Brennan who was standing with her arms crossed.

"I really hope you don't hop on the first flight to Timbuktu," Booth said, his mind suddenly remembering she also liked to run.

"Why would I go to Africa?" Brennan asked, her brow pulling down in confusion.

"It's an expression that means the middle of nowhere. A place that is hard to find someone," Booth explained. Brennan nodded suddenly understanding.

"Since you don't remember last night I'll repeat myself. I'm not going to run," Brennan said, lifting her chin. Booth had been quietly and slowly moving towards her as if she might bolt.

"That's good," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Brennan looked up at him and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Leaning down, he captured her mouth in a kiss. Brennan opened her mouth in reaction to his kiss. He started nibbling and Brennan leaned into the kiss. She groaned as she pulled back.

"Your back," she said, stepping further back and dropping her arms that had wrapped around him. Booth grunted and mentally groaned. He knew she was right and hated it.

"Okay, you go to the lab and I'll head to the Hoover. We'll meet here and I'll make you dinner and we can watch a movie," Booth said, smiling at her.

"Okay, that sounds acceptable," Brennan said, turning and moving towards his bedroom.

"We'll see how I feel tonight," Booth said, grinning.

"That is also acceptable," Brennan called from the bedroom.

Booth didn't care if he was in so much pain he couldn't walk. They were making love tonight. And if he couldn't walk afterwards it would all be worth it. Booth moved towards his room and began laying out his clothes as she pulled on her socks and shoes. Scooping everything up, she turned to leave.

"Uh, uh, come right back here," Booth said.

Brennan turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Come here," Booth said, crooking his finger at her wearing a charming smile. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Please," he said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him.

"What?" She asked, standing to his left side. He turned slightly, leaned over and pecked her lips.

"Now you can leave," he said, grinning at her.

She shook her head and turned on her heel. Stopping at his bedroom door, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You know, Booth, I think I like being able to kiss you before I leave," she said, grinning at him. He shot her a smokey smile and went back to digging in his drawers.

By the end of the day, the case had been solved and the villain had been arrested. All was right in Booth's world, all was extremely right in his world. They both chose to skip Founding Father's with the gang in favor of their 'date' as it were. Brennan went home, showered, changed into comfortable clothes then headed over to Booth's.

She paused at the door but then shook her head. For a brief second her inclination had kicked in to run but she wasn't going to do that. Booth had never intentionally hurt her, he never left her, in fact he left the hospital to rescue her. Lifting her hand, she knocked on the door.

Booth swung the door open and Brennan immediately smelled spices drifting from the apartment. She eyed the towel hanging over his shoulder. her gaze moved down his tee shirt and jean clad form to his bare feet and grinned.

"Bones, come in," he said, opening the door and ushering her inside.

"Something smells delicious," she said.

"One of the guys in the bullpen recommended it," Booth said, smiling at her. Brennan's face pulled down a little bit as she thought about the possibilities.

"It's stuffed portobello mushrooms," Booth said, closing the door.

He guided her to the living room with his hand at the small of her back, stopping to take her bag and jacket. He hung them on a hook on the back of the hallway closet door.

"How is your back?" She asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Actually, it's very good. Usually I'm very stiff after something like that but I think the massage helped," he said, shrugging.

"I am glad that it helped," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he said, pulling the towel off his shoulder and heading towards the kitchen.

Brennan watched him walk away and wondered how she ever manage to keep her eyes from his butt. Must have been the jackets, she thought. Booth returned and watched as several expressions crossed Brennan's face.

"Whatcha thinking about, Bones?" He asked, looking at her and hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

"I was just wondering how I managed to not observe your gluteus for the last three years," Brennan said, scooting over so he could sit down.

Booth set the beers in his hands on the coffee table and tried not to choke on his own laughter.

"That is one question I cannot help you answer," he strangled out, his mouth turning up on the corners.

"Yes, I realize that. However, since we are in what I am assuming is a monogamous relationship, I will be able to observe it as much as I please," Brennan said, picking up the beer he'd brought for her.

"Okay, Angela," Booth said, picking up his own beer and grinning at her.

"Booth, are you still suffering some impairment from the Vicodin?" Brennan asked, leaning over and looking at his eyes. Booth chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Bones, I'm not. I was insinuating that it was more of an Angela action then a Bones action," he told her.

"Ahh, I see. You were calling me Angela's name because I would be acting like her," Brennan said, smiling at him.

"Exactly," he said, raising his beer in toast to her comprehension.

"You said dinner and a movie. What movie are we watching?" She asked, sipping her beer while looking over at him.

"Well, there are several options and I thought I'd let you choose," he said, getting up and heading to his entertainment center. He ran his finger down the Dvd's as he spoke.

"I was thinking, Field of Dreams, A League of Their Own, North to Alaska or if you don't mind staying late I have Gone With the Wind," he said, pulling the movies out one by one for her perusal.

He set them down and watched as she sorted them into two piles. He smirked as he noticed that North to Alaska and Gone With the Wind was in one pile and the others in another. He could only assume that she had seen those.

"I see there seems to be a baseball theme here," Brennan said, pursing her lips.

"Well, ya know," Booth said, shrugging.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too so if you would like we can watch both," Brennan said, returning his shrug. A happy grin spread across Booth's face at her words.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, glancing up when a buzzer went off in the kitchen, "looks like dinner is done."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen with Brennan trailing behind him. The table was set and Brennan's eyes widened. There were candles on the table, folded napkins, dishes that she'd never seen and a basket that had a napkin spread in the bottom waiting for bread or rolls. Booth moved around the kitchen and before she even reached the table, there was food on the plate. bread in the basket, and the candles were lit.

"This looks like it will be good," she complemented.

"I hope so," he said, smiling and holding out her chair.

She sat down and he sat down next to her. She glanced at his plate and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You're eating vegetarian as well?" Brennan asked in surprise.

"Anderson went on and on about it so I figured I'd give it a try. If I don't like it I can have hotdogs," he said. Brennan made a disgusted face at the mention of hotdogs.

"Booth, you do realize how bad for you hotdogs are, right? They are full of nitrates," Brennan said, cutting off a piece of the mushroom.

"Yes, I know but I don't care," he said, cutting off a piece of his own.

Brennan admired the colors on the plate. There was a wild rice risotto and roasted winter vegetables. They ate and discussed the case.

"Booth," she said, reaching across the table and putting her hand on top of his, "this was lovely. It was very good."

Booth smiled at her and grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now take your beer and cue up the movie. I'll just get this cleaned up," he said, standing up.

Brennan took her beer and made her way to the living room. She set her beer down and picked up the movies. Glancing back and forth between the two of them, she shrugged and set Field of Dreams down. She carried a League of Their Own to the Dvd player and put it in the player.

Booth entered a few moments later. He smirked when he saw which movie she had picked. Sitting down, he picked up the remote. Brennan scooted closer to him in her normal spot.

"Huh, I don't think so. That's partnerly behavior. Once we're off the clock we're more than partners," Booth said, turning and pulling her closer. Brennan looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Does that mean when we are at work that we are not in a relationship?" She asked, unsure of this strange turn of events.

"No," he said, running his finger over her brow smoothing out the wrinkles, "it means we act professional at work. But afterwards we can touch, kiss, cuddle, whatever as much as we want."

Brennan relaxed her face and nodded slowly as she grasped the idea. They turned their attention to the movie as it began and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. It seemed to fit in that spot just perfectly. Booth's hand was on her hip and his thumb mindlessly moved on her side. She had never thought her side was an erogenous zone but Booth seemed to prove otherwise. She shifted as she felt pleasure shooting from where his hands were touching her. Booth looked down at her when she began shifting.

"You okay?" He asked, his face covered in concern.

Brennan looked up at him and he sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes had gone from bluish grey to a midnight color.

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly.

"When you say you're fine, you usually aren't," he said, pursing his lips.

"I'm aroused," she said in her usual blunt manner.

"Really?" Booth asked, looking at where his body was in relationship to hers.

"Yes, you seemed to have found an erogenous zone that until today remained undiscovered," she said, biting her lip.

"Heh," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Leaning over carefully, he put his lips over hers and kissed her deeply. She let out a low husky moan and he nipped her bottom lip. Reflexively her mouth opened and he swept his tongue inside. She tasted beer and the spices on the mushrooms. Brennan chased his tongue back into his mouth with hers. Booth felt all of his blood rush south as her hand moved from his knee to the inside of his thigh. Brennan pulled back and panted.

"Booth, your back. We should stop before this goes any further," she said, her voice edged in disappointment.

"Yeah, screw my back," he said, leaning back over to kiss her again.

"No, Booth, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Brennan said, breaking the kiss again.

"Well, there's one of two ways this can go," he said, smirking at her.

"And they are?" She asked, confused by his demeanor.

"You can go with me, we can make love and if my back hurts afterwards I can take my Vicodin. Or I can pick you up, take you to the bedroom, make monkey love to you, hurt my back and take some Vicodin afterwards. Either way, we're making love. However, one possibility allows for you to not have to babysit me because I might not need Vicodin. The other way, well you'll be babysitting me," he said, grinning at her.

"What if I don't want too?" She asked, scowling up at him.

"If you honestly don't want to, then we won't. But you have to be honest about it," Booth said, raising an eyebrow. A smile slowly curved her lips as she stood up.

"I would prefer that you not hurt yourself. So, I will willingly follow you to the bedroom. We will make love and when your back is better we will make monkey love," she said, her eyes meeting his.

He grinned and stood up then grabbed her hand. Lacing his fingers through hers, he pulled her towards the bedroom. After she crossed the threshold, he pushed the door closed behind her. She found herself against the door and his mouth on hers. Brennan gave as good as she got as she kissed him. He groaned and Brennan shuddered slightly at the animalistic sound.

She had never thought that she was turned on by animalistic behavior but she was growing aroused at his noise and sudden aggression. Her hands moved to his waist and grasped the bottom of his tee shirt. Breaking the kiss, she pulled it up and over his head. He raised his arms to help get the shirt off. She eyed the skin in front of her then attached her mouth to his pulse point on his neck.

Booth leaned his head back and felt the blood coursing through his veins. Sighing raggedly, he ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. Moaning in the back of her throat, Brennan let his neck go. Reaching down, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. His hands stopped hers and replaced them. He pulled her shirt off and he nearly went cross eyed at her breasts barely held in their cups. The black scrap of lace barely held her in. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her towards himself.

"Lights on or off?" He asked in a gravelly whisper.

"On," she moaned, backing him towards the bed.

The glow from the lamp gave his skin an almost glowing sheen. When they reached the bed, she stopped pushing and captured his mouth. He sat down on the bed and looked at her breasts. Brennan was about to ask him if there was a problem when she felt his tongue run across the lace on her bra. He trailed his tongue until it was just above her nipple.

Moving down, he sucked her nipple into his mouth. The friction from the lace and his suction made her eyes flutter shut. She grasped his head and pulled him closer. Wrapping his arms around her, he grasped her butt. Releasing her, he moved across to the other breast placing nipping kisses as he moved. Brennan panted as heat pooled between her legs.

Booth could see her skin taking on a slight pink tinge as she became more aroused. He could feel himself lengthen and the blood pulse in his erection. Moving up to the top of her breast, he tugged on the strap of her bra with his teeth. Brennan felt his breath ghost across the top of her breast and the other strap fell to her elbow at a tug from his teeth. His hands had crept up her back and swiftly unhook her bra. She let go of his head and dropped her arms. Her bra slid off her arms and fell into his lap.

His mouth continued to run across her skin until he took her nipple into his mouth. Brennan leaned her head back, arched her back and moaned at the sensation. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She straddled his lap, throwing her bra into the floor before settling into place. Booth continued to lavish her breasts with attention not paying attention to where her hands were until he felt her rubbing his length through his jeans.

He let out a ragged gasp that released her nipple from his mouth. His forehead landed on her chest and his breath puffed down across her stomach. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"I've wanted this, dreamed about this and fantasized about this. If you keep that up it won't last very long," he said raggedly.

Brennan let a smile curve her lips as she reached over towards the head of the bed. He looked at her in confusion until she put a pillow behind him. She gently pushed him back so the pillow supported his back.

"I know that you probably would prefer the missionary position but this won't hurt your back," she said in a husky voice.

Booth leaned back and tucked his arm behind his head. He watched through dark chocolate colored eyes as Brennan shimmied out of her jeans. Her normally porcelain colored skin had the blush of arousal all over. The darkest patch being just below her belly button. He felt himself twitch when her matching black lace panties came into view. Brennan watched as his erection moved under his jeans and her eyes went one shade darker.

Booth sucked in a gasp when her panties disappeared. His gaze roamed over her body in appreciation. Brennan moved to stand between his legs and leaned over his frame while reaching for the button on his jeans. Taking advantage of the situation, he cupped her breasts in his hands. He continued to fondle her globes as she unsnapped his jeans and tugged the zipper down. He let his palms trail the underside of her breast as she gently pulled his jeans and boxers down.

She paused at his erection and he could feel her breath move across it. He sucked in a ragged breath and prayed. He wasn't sure what for since he wanted her to wrap her lips around him yet at the same time if she did that it would be all over quickly. She continued moving, raising goosebumps on his skin as her warm breath stayed near his skin.

Her hands ran up the outside of his legs as she returned to his upper body. Leaning over, she captured his mouth in a kiss. He felt the bed dip as she climbed on. Moving carefully, she straddled his hips. He groaned at the sight of her displayed right in front of him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked in a throaty tone.

"No," he grunted, "most definitely not."

She leaned forward on her hands and slid down on him. Her eyes slammed closed at the feeling of him sliding into her. He sucked in a gasp as he was surrounded by a tight and wet sheath. Brennan sat upright and Booth moaned at the friction caused by the movement. Reaching up, he cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples as she began to rock her hips. Her head fell back as pleasure spiked through her body.

Even though sex was not a new experience for her, this skyrocketing sensation was. No one had fit her this perfectly. Leaning back just a little more, she put her hands behind herself and cupped his balls in her hand. He let out a short grunt of pleasure and tried to thrust up into her.

"Booth, don't," Brennan whispered.

She rocked her hips in a faster motion. Looking at where they were connected, Booth sucked in a gasp. Moving his hands to her hips, he put a thumb near her clit and slowly circled. A rumbling moan erupted from Brennan's lips. He watched as a fine sheen of sweat formed on her body as she continued to ride him. Even though he'd fantasized this situation, the real thing was so much better.

Who was he kidding? He'd fantasized every situation. He felt her speed her thrusts up and he bit his lip to keep from exploding into her. It became a test of his willpower when he felt her walls fluttering and her body tensing. He looked up into her eyes and watched as she let out a guttural scream as she came on top of him.

Keeping eye contact, he let his orgasm sweep over his body, erupting with a loud growl of her name. Let out a sigh, Brennan leaned forward catching herself on her hands before she landed on his chest. Lowering herself carefully, she panted as she came down from her hormonal high. Booth ran a hand down her back and squeezed her butt. Booth grunted when he slipped from her at the change in position.

"Booth, I'm sorry. Your back," Brennan said almost frantically as she scrambled off of him.

"Bones, it's not my back," he said, smiling at her. Reaching over, he clasped her wrist and tugged her down next to him.

"Oh," she said, curling into his side with her head tucked in the crook of his neck.

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair as her breathing returned to a completely normal rate. Her hand moved across his chest and down his stomach. Her hand slowed down and he looked down at her.

"Are you falling asleep?" Booth asked, wearing a smirk.

"Umm hmm," she said sleepily.

Booth chuckled and maneuvered so he could sit up. Throwing the pillow from behind his back towards the head of the bed, he stood up. Brennan stood up and smiled almost shyly at him. Pulling the covers back, he gave her first choice of which side to sleep on. She climbed into the side she had slept on the night before and snuggled under the covers.

Crawling in next to her, he settled so he was on his back. She curled back into the position she previously was in. Booth let out a contented sigh and let his eyes slide closed. Just before Brennan drifted off, she heard him say,

"I like your uninhibited side."


End file.
